


Happy Horseman Father's Day!

by Granddaughter_Ogg



Series: Fluffy Shorts [3]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy, breaking the news to them, reader's pregnant, with a side of Horseman angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granddaughter_Ogg/pseuds/Granddaughter_Ogg
Summary: I got an ask on tumblr: What would be our respective Nephilim bois' reactions to finding out that they've fathered a child? That's way out of my comfort zone, but I did my best. :)





	Happy Horseman Father's Day!

**1\. War**

“War, baby, I need you to sit down, okay?..“ you said, your tone as light as you could muster. War furrowed those wide eyebrows and did as he’d been told. He has just returned from one of his missions and still donned all his heavy, clunky battle wear, so the sofa moaned under the enormous weight.  
“What is it?” His lightning blue gaze zeroed in on yours. Always so alert, this one. Always ready to assess any danger threatening you and take it on, whatever it would be.  
You loved this man so much.  
“I’m pregnant”, you said softly.  
War’s jaw dropped, but he remained silent.  
“I’m gonna have a baby, War”, you repeated. “Your baby.”  
The Red Rider blinked. Once, twice.  
“My…baby?” He looked as if shot through the heart; eyes wide, his whole visage a picture of stupor.  
“Yep. Also, the doctor’s positive it’s a boy.”  
Those words finally hit home. The Horseman sprang up and darted forward like a cannonball. You did see him move; he was never one for speed after all. But astonishment glued your feet to the spot. Two enormous arms - one made of nigh-immortal flesh, the other huge and ironclad - pulled you in for a hold so close, you felt the air escaping your lungs.  
“War!…”  
“A boy.” Suddenly he was on his knees, his face pressed against your chest, long, silver strands of hair obscuring your field of vision. “My son. I’m going to have a son…”  
“Yeah.” you smiled. “Are you happy?”  
That whole large body of his constricted suddenly and then let go; it was as if the Horseman let out a powerful dry sob.  
“I love you.” His tone was breathless, desperate.  
“Babe…” You ruffled his hair.  
“I love you. I love you. _I love you._ ”

**2\. Strife**

“Look, you’re probably not gonna be happy because of this, but I guess I should let you know anyway”, you said, your voice level, carefully uttering every word which you have chosen quite some time ago.  
Your sexpot of a gunslinger stopped playfully finagling with the buttons of your top and shot you a stare.  
“I’m not gonna be happy about what? What happened?”  
You swallowed.  
“We might’ve accidentally made a kid.”  
His eyes snapped wide open; now they were two round pools of shocked gold.  
“Wait. We might’ve WHAT?”  
“Made. A. Kid.” You felt both irritated and hot under the collar. Why did it even happen? Why did you and this irresponsible goofball had to have this conversation in the first place?  
But there was no going back.  
“I’m pregnant, Strife”, you said with a weary voice.“ And the child is yours.”  
He froze in motion and remained so for such a long time, you felt the need to disperse the heavy silence.  
“I realize that it’s unexpected, but hey, it happened. And I’m…”  
“Babe”, said Strife slowly, but with a tone so vehement you got goosebumps. “This better not be a joke. You’re better not be playing with my old heart like this, or it’s gonna break.”  
“Huh?..”  
He held you so close that this long, crooked nose of his brushed yours. His gleaming eyes were frantic.  
“I was told all my life I cannot have children. Part of the design, that’s what they told me. And now you say…that _I actually can_? That we can?”  
“Apparently”, you snapped. You didn’t expect mad joy, but what was this guy’s deal anyway?  
Strife started to tremble all over. You’ve never seen him like this before - and it scared you.  
“Look, you’re flustered and I get it, but it’s not the end of the world, really…”  
“It’s not.” His voice regained some of its metallic firmness. “It’s the beginning.”  
“You mean you actually want to have a child?…”  
Strife held your face in his large palms, his eyes so soft and tender that you gasped.  
“I’ve never wanted anything more in my whole life.”

**3\. Death**

  
When you repeated Death what the doctors told you, he went quiet for the longest while.  
So quiet that you felt - lost. What did this gloomy silence even meant? It sure didn’t bode well for you and your future child.  
“Oh, and they’re positive it’s a girl”, you announced just to disperse it.  
Death, who was sitting across from you with his large palms pressed into his long thighs - suddenly looked up and fixed you with a blank stare.  
“A girl.” His voice sounded weird, stifled.  
“Yeah.”  
“I am not worthy of you.” That was but a hoarse whisper.  
“What?!…”  
“I am not worthy of you…” Death’s hulking physique slumped as if he’s just been dealt a blow. He shook his head repeatedly. Your chest started to tighten.  
“Snap out of it, D! It’s gonna be alright, for fuck’s sake!”  
Two long arms shot forward and closed you in an abrupt embrace. Death pressed his face to yours and swayed you back and forth, remaining silent while he did.  
Suddenly you felt something wet going down your cheek.  
And then another drop. And another.  
“Death, are you crying?…” you whispered.  
He gave out a little wry titter. Or maybe it was a sob. Such a helpless sound - so out of character for him - that it made your heart twitch.  
“I guess I am.”


End file.
